jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version)/Season 8
Season 8 (1991-1992) Jeopardy!_1991-1993_intro_card.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set.jpg Jeopardy! 1991 set with Trebek photo on game board.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set with red backdrop and blue monitors.png Jeopardy!_Season_8_Logo.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 game board.png Jeopardy! 1991-1996 contestant podiums.png Jeopardy1991podium.jpg Jeopardy! 1991-1996 set in Double Jeopardy.png Jeopardy! S8 Daily Double Logo-A.png Jeopardy! S8 Daily Double Logo-B.jpg Jeopardy! S8 Daily Double Logo-C.png Jeopardy! S8 Audio Daily Double Logo-A.png Jeopardy! S8 Audio Daily Double Logo-B.png Season changes: * At the beginning of this season, Jeopardy! introduced a brand new state-of-the-art set designed by art director Ed Flesh. ** The set consisted of a metal grid that is set on a blue background, where the 9-foot Jeopardy! logo lights up in a rotation of colors, such as neutral white and red. During the Double Jeopardy! round, and the Final Jeopardy! round segments, the set background changed from blue to red, as the 9-foot Jeopardy! logo lights up in a rotation of colors, such as neutral white and blue. It was used during the contestant introductions, in and out of commercial breaks, and during the closing credits. ** On early episodes of this season, the 9-foot Jeopardy! logo lights up in a rotation of colors, such as neutral white, blue, and red. ** The contestant podiums had a brand new look, while Alex Trebek's podium also had a brand new look. ** The contestant scoreboards are changed to incandescent seven-segment displays, so that their current scores are still seen when the lights went dark during the Final Jeopardy! ''segment. ** When the show was over, the monitors can see the ''Jeopardy! logo, and it would use closing animations between the two camera angles; Trebek, and the winner of the day, just like the one you see on the game board. ** The grid set would remain in use until the November 8, 1996 episode. * Also at the beginning of this season, the 1984-1992 theme is heard at a lower pitch. * This is the last season to have the 1984-1992 theme. * This is also the last season where Dick Schneider is the director, due to Kevin McCarthy taking over the next season. * The opening credits have changed to a new version of the Jeopardy! globe, with a marble texture, and it spins around on the game board. The whoosh sound is heard when the new Jeopardy! globe zooms out on the game board. And then, it explodes to reveal the 1991-1996 set. A photograph of Alex Trebek appeared on the game board, as Alex Trebek makes his entrance. * The game board consisted of 36 stacked up TV monitors, with the category names appearing on the top of 36 stacked up TV monitors, with various types of animation as the category names appear. On early episodes of this season, the categories popped in on the monitors; On later episodes of this season, they zoomed in from the center of each television monitor. The category names appeared small early on, but as the season progressed, the category names began expanded in size twice before reaching their final form by the Tournament of Champions. * Only in this season, the contestant podium monitors stayed blue throughout the whole show. Additionally, in the first week of this set, the side lights on each podium do not work when a player rings in, with only the center light surrounding the monitor being lit up; in the first month as well, the dollar sign (which is now not permanent but lights up) on the far left of the scoreboard would not show up at times. * In the early weeks of this set's use, the blue neon bands on the top and bottom of the set would stay lit for the entire show (but not for the Final Jeopardy! 30-second think period); afterwards, they would be turned off during gameplay. * The copyright card is changed to a big yellow Jeopardy! logo, with the copyright notice beneath the logo. * The whooshing sound is no longer heard, when the dollar figures pop in on the Jeopardy! round board; the dollar figures simply pop in on the Jeopardy! round board; the popping in sound was rotated for the first two months of this set's run. * This marks the last season to have the Daily Double clue shown in full screen. It was changed to having the Daily Double clue showing right next to the contestant's right shoulder, as well as the left shoulder for Video Daily Double clues during the 1992 Teen Tournament. * Upon the introduction of the new Daily Double presentation method, the Daily Double graphic didn't dissolve after the clue was read. It would disappear when the camera turns to the contestants, as well as to Alex Trebek. * On early episodes of the season, the contestant's current cash winnings totals were shown in Korinna, and it had a star animation, which was removed shortly before the 1992 Teen Tournament. * The winner's post-''Final Jeopardy!'' total graphics are now in a Korinna font, but it no longer flashes. * Jim Scott won the Tournament of Champions. * In the Teen Tournament, the contestant interviews are conducted at the conclusion of the first round; it was only done for that tournament only this season. It would not become a regular practice until the following season (and then was scrapped again early in season 13). * This episode, which aired on May 18, 1992, in which, Jerome Vered made his Jeopardy! debut, and it has a full credit roll, with camera shots dissolving to reveal other camera shots, as well as the Jeopardy! logo. * On the May 4, 1992 episode, Chris Montplaisir became a semi-finalist winner by answering the tiebreaker clue at the end of the game in the first quarterfinal game of the College Championship when she defeated Ken Kansa, and Margaret Bickers. * Three separate tiebreaker clues had to be played before Chris Montplaisir was declared the winner over Ken Kansa, but the first two tiebreakers were omitted from the broadcast game because neither player gave a correct response to either of them. The whole exercise turned out to be moot, because Ken's score earned him a wildcard spot into the semifinals. Neither player advanced to the finals. * This is the last season where Mr. Guy is credited as Alex Trebek's wardrobe provider. This season: * Season 8 of Jeopardy! kicks off on September 2, 1991. * On the May 21, 1992 episode, Jerome Vered sets a new one-day record of $34,000. * At this point, Jeopardy! became the most episodes of any syndicated game show. * Season 8 of Jeopardy! wraps up on July 18, 1992, which marks the last time, the 1984-1992 Jeopardy! theme song was used. * Summer reruns air from July 21-September 4, 1992. Reruns later air on weekends from 1992-1993. Category:Jeopardy! Category:Timeline